1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to traction devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular traction wheel wherein the same utilizes selectively extensible spikes mounted relative to a vehicular wheel to effect enhanced traction of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stabilizing and traction devices have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such devices have been of relatively complex and elaborate construction limiting their use and application. Prior art devices may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,909 to van der Lely wherein an anti-skid mechanism is mounted to an exterior surface of the wheel utilizing plates and lugs that are radially extensible to effect ground engaging positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,460 to Donderer sets forth a tractor wheel wherein an interior cam plate is rotatable to effect selective extension of splice within the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,604 to Roberts sets forth a traction drive wheel utilizing piston and cylinder members to effect outward projections of spike portions relative to the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,562 to Ewing sets forth a further example of ground engaging lugs relative to an associated vehicular wheel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,622 to Miller sets forth an automotive vehicular wheel for traveling about ice and snow, wherein the wheel includes spike members, wherein the spike members are extensible by a mechanical adjuster and stationary relative to the wheel during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular traction wheel which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.